Arishok
} |name = Arishok |image = Arishok03.png |gender = Male |title = Arishok |rank = Elite Boss |race = Qunari |location = The Docks, Kirkwall |voice = Rick D. Wasserman |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Arishok is one of the three leaders of the qunari. He became stranded in Kirkwall after a storm destroyed his ships. He resides in the Qunari Compound. Background One of the three leaders of the qunari people of the Triumvirate, the name "Arishok" denotes his title and not his name. Much like Sten from Dragon Age: Origins gave "Sten" as his name, it was really his rank. Sten mentions an Arishok that ordered him to Ferelden to seek answers to the Blight. Involvement Dueling A Worthy Rival This achievement is gained by earning the respect of the Arishok. Gaining his respect requires an honest approach when dealing with him: Act 1 * Bringing Fenris to your first meeting unlocks extra (and humorous) dialogue at the end of the main quest Blackpowder Promise (*note: does not raise respect with Arishok) * Selecting "Future profits" at that same meeting * Informing him of the deaths of his Qunari after the main quest Shepherding Wolves Act 2 * During the main quest Offered and Lost, before talking to the corrupt guard at The Hanged Man, inform the Arishok about his envoy being missing * At the end of that quest, select "Do not hide" * After the mission, inform the Arishok about their deaths of his envoys * If you did the mission To Catch a Thief, inform him about Isabela's involvement when meeting him alongside Aveline during the main quest Following the Qun (If you completed any of the above three for this act this one is not required for the Worthy Rival Achievement) Doing the steps above unlocks extra dialogue when later confronting him at the keep Quotes * (to Fenris) "I have a growing lack of disgust for you." * "We will return." (Just before Hawke delivers the killing blow) * (to Hawke) "You alone are Basalit-an" (to nobles)'' "This is what respect looks like bas!. Some of you will never earn it!" * (to Hawke) "Then all of you will die. The demand of the Qun is clear. Ataash varin kata. In the end lies glory." * ''Arishok '' "Kill me and the duty that binds me is ended. The others will return to Par Vollen." * ''Hawke '' "And if you kill me?" * ''Arishok ''"Then you are dead." Bugs * Decoy will leave the Arishok in a state unable to use any other abilities than health potions and spinning his weapons. Using a health potion will break this state and the Arishok will continue fighting as normal. The rogue ability "Throw the Gauntlet" will also break this state. *When the Arishok stabs Hawke through the chest and suspends him in the air, if positioned too close to the side walls Hawke may be teleported up onto the raised platforms and be unable to get back down. This can be used to the advantage of rogues, who can backstab while still remaining safely out of reach Trivia * The achievement "A Worthy Rival" is granted for "earning his respect". One requirement for earning it is choosing only the honest responses when dealing with the Arishok, including admitting that it was Isabela who stole the tome. * The achievement "King Of The Hill" requires the player to defeat the Arishok. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Qunari Category:Elite bosses